We Are Family: An Uzumaki Tale
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: Ketsu is the first born son, and brother to Naruto. He will help his brother, no matter what, through thick and thin. Together, the siblings will battle through multiple hardships and enemies, but they will come out on top. MASSIVE crossover fic. Fem Deidara, Fem Hidan, Fem Kakuzu. Read and Review. Naruto/Harem OC/Harem. Good Sasuke, Good Itachi. Sasuke/Sakura. Neutral Orochimaru.
1. Onii-San

A/N: Hey, guys. New story here. Hope you like it.

…...

Chapter One: Onii-San

"And who in the hell are you supposed to be?" Asked Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Kanoha Gakure no Sato. The young man sitting across from him was dressed in ANBU gear, but there were the additions of longer sleeves, completely bandaged hands, and a multitude of scrolls over his body. His eyes seemed to always be closed, and his hair was a VERY familiar shade of red, which fell straight to his shoulders. His face was quite familiar, as well. They were sitting in the Hokage's office, when Ketsu suddenly shunshined on in. He only looked to be about fourteen, so Hiruzen didn't see a reason to call security. Besides, it was Naruto's twelfth birthday, so Hiruzen wanted to take care of this without too much trouble.

"My name is Ketsu." Said the stranger. "Ketsu… Uzumaki." Hiruzen's eyes widened in disbelief.

"That's not possible." Said the old ninja. "How could you be alive?"

"Simple. I was born in this village." Answered Ketsu.

"Why do I not recognize you?" Asked Hiruzen.

"That's not important." Said Ketsu. "What is important is who my parents are."

"Alright." Said Hiruzen. "Tell me." Ketsu smiled his same closed eye smile.

"I am the real first born son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and I'm here for my brother."

"You lie!" Shouted Hiruzen, launching himself at Ketsu. Ketsu blinked before ducking the strike and moving away from The Kami no Shinobi. Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking glass, and three feminine figures stood protectively in front of Ketsu. The one on the right was a silver haired woman, with a large bust and evil grin. The one on the left was completely hidden behind a mask only showing her bloodshot, green eyes. The one in the middle was blond, with a bit of hair covering her left eye.

'Hidan no Yugakure, Kakuzu no Takigakure, and Deidera no Iwagakure!? How!?' Thought the Hokage, eyes wide.

"I swear to you, Hokage, I am the first born of Minato and Kushina. How can I prove this to you?" Ketsu looked at Hiruzen, a pleading look on his face.

"A blood test." Said Hiruzen, glaring slightly at Ketsu. If this boy was telling the truth… It could change everything. Little Naruto won't be so alone anymore.

"Couldn't I just show you my Kekkei Genkai?" Asked Ketsu. Hisuzen stared at him.

"You have a blood release?" Asked the aged ninja. "Show me." Ketsu held his hand out and concentrated for a moment, before chains made of pure chakra fell from his hand. Hiruzen stared, wide eyed at the display.

"I haven't tried the Hiraishin yet, so I don't know if I can use it." Said Ketsu. "But I am very proficient with Fuinjutsu, possibly rivaling Jounin level Fuinjutsu users."

"That makes the fact you're an Uzumaki concrete, but we'll have to wait on the blood test to decide whether or not you are Minato's son." Hiruzen frowned as Ketsu brought out a kunai, slicing open his hand and handing the bloodied kunai to the Hokage, Hiruzen handed it to an ANBU, whom appeared to take the kunai and left. "Until then, your presumed identity must remain an S class secret."

"If I see my brother, I WILL reveal myself to him." Said Ketsu firmly. "I refuse to leave him alone any longer." Hiruzen's frown deepened, but he nodded.

"Very well. You shall be enrolled into the same class as Naruto in the academy, and I will make sure you are in the same group. What about your, eh… Entourage?"

"We stay with Ketsu." Said Kakuzu.

"Yeah. Gonna try and separate us hmmmmm!?" Said Deidara.

"Oh, please. This dickhead wouldn't be able to do that!" Laughed Hidan, only for Ketsu to subsequently smack her on the back of the head.

"Show some respect. This is the leader of my home village, remember?" Ketsu glared slightly at Hidan, whom pouted, folding her arms under her breasts.

"Don't worry about it, Ketsu." Said Kakuzu. "That's just the way she is."

"I'm not asking her to change." Said Ketsu. "I'm just asking you to save it for a moment when my brothers life is not at stake."

"Fine." Grumbled Hidan. "But you owe me."

"we'll be staying together, Hokage." Said Ketsu. "I'm going to search for my brother now."

"I suppose I can't convince you to keep Naruto's parents a secret." Said Hiruzen, coming back around to sit at his desk.

"No, you can't." Said Ketsu. "I've heard of Kanoha's 'Fox Hunts,' and id you think I'm going to let that go on, you're sorely mistaken." All four of the un-aligned ninja shunshined out of the room. Hiruzen sighed.

"Keep an eye on them, Neko, Weasel. I'm counting on you." Two shadows in the room suddenly vanished, and Hiruzen frowned at the amount of paperwork that this was going to stir up. Suddenly, an elephant masked ANBU shunshined into the room, holding a stack of papers.

"Hokage, the tests came up positive for both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumake." Said the ANBU. "He was telling the truth."

"Thank you, Elephant-san." Said Hiruzen. "I'm glad."

WITH NARUTO: FOX HUNT

"Why are you attacking me!?" Shouted the young boy as he ran from the mob of angry villagers. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"SHUT UP DEMON!" Yelled one of the villagers.

"KILL THE MONSTER!"

"DEMON!"

"MURDERER!"

"Please! Leave me alone!" Naruto ran as fast as he could, but his foot tripped over a stray stone, and he fell onto the ground. The crowd was about to decend upon them, but an angry shout drew their attention away from him.

"DON'T YOU FUCKS EVEN THINK OF HARMING MY BROTHER!" A red blur suddenly slammed into the group, punching and kicking the civilians with ease. Moments later, and the mob rested, knocked out at Ketsu's feet, as the three women watched from a distance. Hidan was smirking wildly, Deidara was trying to hide her blush, and Kakuzu was unreadable. Ketsu stepped over to Naruto to help him.

"Thanks for the help. I'm Naruto!" Said the blond boy, grinning up at his savior.

"I know who you are, little brother." Said Ketsu, ruffling around in his pockets for something.

"Why did you call me that?" Asked the boy, confused. Ketsu pulled out a picture. It was the Yondaime Hokage, with a young red-headed boy on his shoulders, and another red-headed woman standing next to them. She was pregnant.

"I keep calling you brother, because you are my brother." Said Ketsu. "And these are our parents." Naruto stared at the picture.

"Wha… This is a joke right?" Asked Naruto. "Sasuke put you up to this, didn't he? That Teme. I'm going to-" Naruto was suddenly interrupted as Ketsu pulled him into a hug.

"This isn't a prank." Said Ketsu. "I'm your brother, your family. And we're staying together this time." Naruto felt his eyes begin to water, and he finally embraced his brother.

"Onii-San…"

LATER: NARUTO'S APARTMENT

"This is where you've been living?" Asked Ketsu. On the door were cruel words, such as "Demon," "Go back to hell," and other such obscenities. "I'll make sure this doesn't happen anymore."

"O-okay, Onii-San." Said Naruto. He almost seemed shy around Ketsu.

"Hey, you don't need to be shy." Said Ketsu. "Let's do something you like to do." The three girls almost looked surprised by Ketsu's genuine smile. Since they've known him, he's never smiled like that.

"Well, I like to pull pranks." Said Naruto.

"I don't like pranks." Said Ketsu, seriously, making Naruto look down. "Unless they're awesome, of course." Said Ketsu, making Naruto look up at his older brothers grin. "Who do you like to prank most?"

"I like to prank Sasuke the most. He's so stuck up." Said the blond boy.

"Girls, you three up for some pranking?" Asked Ketsu. The two with visible faces grinned.

"Of course. How much of a blast will it be, hmmmm?" Asked Deidara.

"Oh, trust me." Said Ketsu. "Come, little brother. 'Ill show you how to really prank someone."

OUTSIDE UCHIHA COMPOUND

Sasuke was having a relatively peaceful day. He hasn't been bothered by that dobe, Naruto, or that banshee, Sakura. He was walking away from the compound, when her heard a snap. Suddenly, a bunch of snakes fell on him. He thrashed around a bit, until he realized they were rubber. His attention was drawn to the sound of multiple people laughing. Looking over a bush, he saw Naruto and four people he didn't recognize laughing their asses off.

"NARUTOOOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shouted the angry boy.

"Keep your hands off my brother." Laughed Ketsu. "It was my prank." Sasuke suddenly threw a jab at Ketsu, only for the older boy to grab his wrist and throw him a bit away. The three women were suddenly on Sasuke with different weapons pointed at him.

"That's enough." Said Ketsu. "Let the Uchiha up. You know, your mother and my mother were good friends. Why don't we give it a try?" Ketsu raised his hand to shake Sasuke's, and the Uchiha looked like he was actually considering it, before slapping the hand away.

"No thanks." Said Sasuke, walking away.

"Maybe I should have him read my copy of Icha Icha paradise, some time." Said Ketsu, making two of the three girls frown at the comment before the five decided just to leave.

"Naruto, what do you want to do with your life?" Asked Ketsu.

"I want to be Hokage so that everyone will finally respect me!" Said the boy, grinning from ear to ear.

"Then, I'll make sure it happens." Said Ketsu, putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "I promise."

….

A/N: Finished, hope ya'll liked it.

R&R I'm serious.


	2. Academy Daze

A/N: Okay, first things first, hey guys. How ya all doing? I would like you all to ignore the flames, I fixed the mistake that they were bitching about, so it's irrelevant. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

...

Chapter Two: Academy Daze

"Hurry up, Onii-san! We're going to be late for the final tests!" Called Naruto, waiting with his brothers "Body guards." Ketsu was taking way too long in the shower.

"I'm almost done, Naruto!" Ketsu called back. "Just a moment."

It had been three months since Ketsu moved in, and Naruo had noticed a drastic change. There was no longer graffiti on the outside of his apartment, people offered him fair prices when he goes out for groceries, and the people that used to call him crude or nasty things kept it to themselves. There were virtually no bad changes, and Ketsu was always there if Naruto needed to talk to someone, or if he just needed company.

"Okay, I'm finished." Ketsu exited the bathroom dressed in his ANBU gear with a few added scrolls. They had been making money since Ketsu started selling his own original seals to anyone that would pay for them.

"Let's get going, hmmm? Before we're late." Said Deidara.

ACADEMY: TEN MINUTES LATER

The five of them entered the room, and saw that they were the last ones there. Ketsu recognized a few of the other students. The first was the Uchiha, Sasuke, whom was sitting in the back like a loner. Next was that somewhat annoying pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno, and her blond rival Ino Yamanaka. After that was the lazy-glutinous duo of Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. There was the slightly scary Shino Aburame, heir of the Aburame clan. Hinata Hyuuga, the shy girl that kept sneaking little peaks at Naruto when she thought nobody was looking, sat in the front. Kiba Inuzuka, heir of the ferocious Inuzuka clan, and his partner, Akamaru, sat behind the Hyuuga girl. Then, there was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a boy with electric blue hair, and a blue handled katana sitting next to him while he lounged in the back, a somewhat sadistic grin on his face. After that was Grimmjow's sworn rival, Ichigo Kurosaki, a tall boy with orange hair, an apathetic look on his face, and what looked to be a large cleaver on his back. Then, there was Rin Okumura, a kid with bluish black hair, usually a happy grin on his face, and a blue sheathed katana strapped at his waist. These three boys were known as the Three Leaf Swordsmen. They were originally found and trained to try and match the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of The Mist. Unfortunately, the idea was scrapped because of three reasons: Grimmjow was too vicious, Ichigo was too kind, and Rin was too disobedient.

"Nice of you to show up." Said Iruka-sensei, the Chunin instructor for the class of Shinobi hopefuls. "Take your seats, if you would." Naruto and Ketsu sat in the empty seats in the front, waiting for Iruka to continue, while Hidan, Kakuzu, and Deidara went to the walls of the room to better "Guard their principals."

"Okay, as you all know, today wil be the final day. I hope you're all excited." The class cheered, and when Iruka tried to calm them, they ignored him. That's when he used the dreaded Bigheaded No Jutsu. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE SHITS, AND PAY ATTENTION!" Everyone was instantly silenced, which caused Iruka-Sensei's partner, Mizuki, to chuckle. "Okay, first is the written test."

Naruto took the test and sat back next to his brother, working out the difficult questions. He looked over for a moment to see that Ketsu was already finished. Naruto quickly finished the test, turning it over so the Chunin instructors saw they were finished.

"I can't believe I passed." Sighed Naruto. They'd just finished the written test and were waiting in line for the Taijutsu test. Naruto beleived he had this one down, because Ketsu had been working on him with the Uzumaki style of fighting(It's based off boxing with some other key points of other forms of fighting thrown in.).

FLASHBACK: ONE MONTH AGO

"Okay, throw a punch at me." Said Ketsu. He and Naruto were standing just inside training ground 44: The Forest Of Death. Ketsu wanted him to train there every once in a while to help his reflexes, what with the many animals that could attack you. Naruto ran at Ketsu, but the red headed boy suddenly put his foot right behind Naruto's and slammed both fists into the blonds chest, throwing him back. Naruto landed with a thud, and Ketsu helped him back to his feet.

"That's called the Reverse Motion Punch. Works every time." Said Ketsu.

END FLASHBACK

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha." Called Mizuki. Sasuke stood and walked over to stand in front of Naruto.

"I'm going to make this as painful as possible, dobe." Said the Uchiha.

"Bring it on, teme. I'm going to enjoy this." Said Naruto, cracking his knuckles.

"Begin." Said Iruka. Sasuke ran at Naruto, planning to take him out quickly. Unfortunately for the Uchiha, Naruto saw this coming and sidestepped the strike, throwing a punch of his own at the boy. Instead of dodging the punch, Sasuke rolled with it, using the extra force to propel him onto his hands to deliver a hand stand spin kick, which Naruto blocked. Sasuke hopped back up to his feet, and Naruto launched a massive hook, which connected, throwing the Uchiha about five feet to the right.

"Sasuke!" Shouted both Sakura and Ino. Sasuke winced at the sound of their somewhat shrill voices screaming in tandem, before standing back up to face his opponent. Sasuke did have to admit, if Naruto improved on his Taijutsu, he couldn't wait to see what the blond did with his Ninjutsu. The two ran at each oher, but Iruka stopped them.

"That's enough. You both pass." Said the Chunin. Naruto grinned, thrusting his hand out towards the Uchiha.

"That was a good fight, Teme!" Said the orange ninja-to-be. "We gotta do that again some time, dattebayo!" Sasuke stared at the offered hand, before grasping it slowly.

"Definitely." Said the black haired boy, a light smirk on his face.

(All Fights are Canon up to Ketsu's, so I'm only putting his in next.)

"Ketsu Uzumaki vs. Mello." Mizuki looked at the name again. "Mello? That's your name?" A blond kid with streight hair stepped up, a demented look on his face.

"I've already planned out every move you're going to m-!" Mello was cut off as Ketsu slammed his fist into his jaw, sending the boy ten feet into the air before landing with a thud.

"If you're going to fight someone, do it. Don't try to sound cool about it." Said Ketsu, even though the boy was knocked unconscious.

INSIDE

"Okay, next is the Ninjutsu test." Said Iruka. (Canon.)

"Naruto, you're up." Called Iruka. Ketsu put his hand on his little brothers shoulder.

"Remember what we've been training for these past few months." Said the red head.

"To bring honor back to the Uzumaki name." Said the young blond boy. Naruto walked into the room with the two Chunin.

"Perform the Shadow Clone Technique and you pass." Said Iruka. Naruto took in a deep breath and put his hands in the proper form.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Shouted the boy. Exactly three perfect clones appeared, surprising both the Chunin.

"Well done, Naruto!" Said Iruka, happily. "You finally passed! God job." As Iruka handed Naruto his new Hitai-Ate, neither of them were aware of the subtle grinding of Mizuki's teeth.

As Naruto entered the classroom, there was a collective ghasp, and then everyone started cheering as the sounds of money being passed around filled the room. Naruto was surprised when Grimmjow, of all people, slung his arm over Naruto's shoulders, that creepy grin on his face.

"Nice job, man." Said Grimmjow. "You know, a lot of us didn't think you would make it."

"And what did you think?" Asked the blond, his left brow raising in interest. Grimmjow grinned even wider before lifting his hand to catch a sack of cash being thrown straight at him.

"Okumura, Kurosaki, and myself all voted on your sorry ass." Answered the blue haired boy. "Hey, ever since you helped us out that one time with the mob of angry fucks, we've got your back. No matter what." Grimmjow gave him one hard slap to the back before walking off. After that, Hinata walked up to try and congradulate him, before she blushed so hard he thought she was sick.

"Good job, Naruto." Said Ketsu. Before they knew it, Sasuke walked over.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Sasuke sighed, before smiling lightly. "Good job, Naruto." The Uchiha looked to Ketsu. "By the way, would you happen to have any more of those... "Books" I could borrow?"

"No problem." Said Ketsu, grinning wildly. "I have tons."

...

A/N: Yo. How'd you guys and gals like it? I know I made Sasuke a little OOC at the end there, but this is Fanfiction. If I were the writer of the original story, I'd probably be all tense about it, but I'm not. I hope you like it anyway, and don't forget to review.


	3. The Scroll Incident

A/N: Hey guys. Now, even though it happened quite a while ago, a certain person still seems to feel the need to insult me in the private messaging. Seriously, isn't that against the rules? Oh well.

Okay, I realize that Ketsu CAN mean ass. However, it can also mean Dark or Empty. I figured that since Naruto can either mean fish cake or Hurricane, I thought it would make sense, given their parents.

Also, I need someone to be Ketsu's arch enemy, so if you guys could give me an idea of who I should use. It doesn't matter which anime it's from, or you can send in an OC. I just need an idea.

Oh, and I'm going to reveal Narutos harem later, like in a couple chapters. Oh, and don't think that just because they're his body guards that the trhee will all end up with Ketsu. I have ideas for that.

...

Chapter Three: The Scroll Incident.

"KUROSAKI!"

"GRIMMJOW!"

"They're at it again." Said Ketsu, sitting in a tree and eating an apple. Naruto sat on the branch next to him, witching the two swordsman duke it out in the street. Ktsu's "Bodyguards" were standing under the shade of the tree with Rin hanging upside down by his legs. The sun had begun sinking, and was just sinking on the horizon. The Academy exams were just the day before, and everyone wore their hitai-ate with pride. Grimmjow's was around his bicep, Ichigo wore his like a belt, Rin had his around his neck, and Ketsu was wearing two metal plated gloves with the Leaf symbol pounded into them.

"I'm going to kill you this time!" Shouted Grimmjow, running at Ichigo with his katana drawn.

"Fat chance!" Ichigo shouted back, blocking Grimmjows attack with his cleaver. Grimmjow attempted to slash at him again, but Ichigo met the attack with one of his own. It went on like this for quite some time, neither one of them giving up. Finally, they both fell to the ground, exhausted. The two had drawn in a relatively large crowd, whom all began clapping. Naruto noticed that the crowd was mostly other ninja like themselves. Figures. Why would civilians stop to watch what they deemed as "Unholy nightmares" spar against each other.

"Another tie, huh?" Asked Ketsu, hopping down from the tree, followed by Naruto.

"They've been evenly matched for as long as they've known each other." Said Rin, also landing on the ground. "It's actually kind of entertaining."

"Aren't you supposed to be their teammate?" Asked Naruto. "I thought teammates were supposed to keep each other from fighting."

"Don't worry about it, Naru-kun." Said Ketsu. "They're just training. You know, like what we do." Naruto grew visibly pale.

"But what you do for training is worse!" Said the blond boy. Ketsu grinned evilly.

"Think about it. I train you that way because I like you." Said Ketsu. "Imagine what I'd do if I hated you." Naruto paled even more. Ketsu laughed. "Come on, Naru-kun. Let's get home." The crowd dispersed and everyone made their way home. Naruto paused when he heard a rustling. Turning around, he saw Mizuki running as fast as he could with a large scroll on his back. The silver haired ninja was being followed by several other ninja, all of them seemingly trying to catch him.

"Onii-san?" Asked the blond. Ketsu stopped to look at him. "Why are they attacking Mizuki-Sensei?" Ketsu watched as the ninja gave chased, and he frowned, recognizing the scroll.

"Shit." Spat the red-headed boy, before an idea came to mind. "Go after him, Naruto."

"What? Why?" Asked the boy. Ketsu thought about the best possible answer.

"Mizuki stole that scroll." Said Ketsu. "Think of this as your first ninja mission." Naruto grinned, thinking this was some test.

"You got it! I'll get that scroll back, easy! Dattebayo!" Shouted the blond, before taking off at much faster speeds then one would expect.

"Now, to find the others." Said Ketsu. He told the girls to return to the apartment, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Shit, they're fast." Huffed Mizuki, finally losing the ninja in the forest. "But not fast enough." Said the rogue ninja, grinning at his prize.

"They weren't." Said a sudden, cheerful voice. "But I was!" Naruto suddenly dropped down in front of Mizuki, grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you want, demon?" Asked Mizuki, grimacing. Naruto frowned. Suddenly, Mizuki grabbed the giant shuriken on his back and threw it at the young ninja, who'd just narrowly dodged it.

"Whoa! Sensei! Why would you-!"

"SHUT UP, YOU VILE DEMON SPAWN!" Screamed the rogue. "I don't want to hear your voice! Now, I can get both of what I want! The scroll, and your death!" Mizuki attacked Naruto again, launching the giant shuriken. Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the weapon to strike. There was a sickening thud and a grunt of pain, and Naruto opened his eyes. He stared eye to eye with Iruka, whom jumped in front of Naruto just in time.

"Hey, Naruto." Grunted the ninja. "One day out of the academy, and you already think you can take on a seasoned Chunin?" Iruka gave a light chuckle, before grunting in pain.

"Iruka-Sensei?" Asked Naruto, tears coming from his eyes. "Why?"

"You're my student, Naruto." Said the chunin. "Do you realize how proud I was when you finally passed? You think I'm going to let some Rogue end your story this early on?"

"Oh, please!" Shouted Mizuki, getting impatient. "Just die already, so I can end that demons pitiful existence!"

"Shut your mouth!" Shouted Iruka, turning around on unsteady legs, the shuriken still lodged in his back. "Don't you dare call Naruto a demon!"

"You hate him yourself!" Shouted Mizuki. "After all, it was your parents who died in the attack twelve years ago." Naruto felt tears in his eyes.

"What?" Asked the boy. "Y-you mean..."

"Naruto." Said Iruka. "It's true. At first, I did hate you. But then I got to know you, and I realized something. Know what it is?"

"What?" Asked the teary eyed Naruto.

"Just because something is trapped inside of you, that doesn't mean that thing has become you." Iruka looked back at him, a smile on his face. "You are not the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You are Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage and my favorite student."

"Those are the words I've been waiting to hear." Called a familiar voice. Suddenly, Ketsu was in front of Iruka, along with the youngest Uchiha and the Leaf Three.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Iruka.

"Saving your sorry ass!" Said Grimmjow, pulling his blade out.

"Hey, come on, Grimmjow." Said Rin, holding the kurikara blade, the sheath still on it. "He took that shot protecting our best friend."

"Yeah." Said Ichigo, his eyes trained on Mizuki. "How bout we pay the bastard back?"

"Sounds good to me." Said Sasuke, cracking his knuckles.

"Attack." Said Ketsu, and the five of them dashed at Mizuki, but the Chunin was a bit more skilled then them, dodging the quick slashes and jabs with some difficulty. Mizuki took off farther into the woods, and the group followed, but they couldn't keep up. That's when the orange blur that was Naruto raced after the target, passing the five with ease. Ketsu smiled to himself; all according to plan.

"Got away." Huffed Mizuki, seeting the scroll down again. He was suddenly punched in the jaw, sending him into a tree. Mizuki looked up, staring into the eyes of the one thing he hated most.

"I'm going to beat your face in for what you did to Iruka-Sensei." Said Naruto gravely, getting into his fighting stance that Ketsu taught him, fists up, guarding his face, dominent leg slightly back. Mizuki grinned, rubbing his jaw as he stood.

"So, it's a fight you want, eh?" Asked the Rogue. "FINE THEN!" The chunin ran at Naruto, but the blond ducked the wild punch, digging his fist into Mizuki's kidney's. The ex-chunin shouted in pain before kicking Naruto away. Naruto blocked the kick, skidding back a bit. The two began punching and dodging each other, Naruto landing noticably more blows then Mizuki. Mizuki ran at him again, only for "Naruto" to burst into smoke, right before Mizuki felt a fist slam into his back, knicking him into the air. Naruto jumpued up, slamming his fist into Mizuki's face, smashing the Rogue into the ground.

"We can stop now." Said Naruto, solemnly serious. "Turn yourself in." The boy backed up as Mizuki stood.

"NEVER!" Shouted the digraced ninja, running at Naruto again. Suddenly, Naruto placed his foot behind the attacker, and Mizuki's eyes widened as he watched Naruto's fist fly at him.

"Secret Uzumaki Taijutsu Technique: Reverse Motion Punch!" Shouted the boy as his fist slammed into Mizuki's face, knocking him unconscious. Suddenly, there was the sound of cheering as other ninja filled the battle arena. They all swarmed Naruto, clapping him on the back and congratulating him on his amazing fight.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Came the voice of the Hokage. All the ninja cleared a path for their superior. Naruto bowed to the elder ninja.

"Stand up, Naruto." Said the Hokage, smiling proudly. "You have overcome a great challenge. You deserve to stand proud." Naruto stood straight, a huge grin on his face. Looks like things were looking up for the young ninja. He couldn't have been happier.

...

A/N: Hey guys, just thought I'd be lazy and end it here. Don't kill me. Anyway, R&R.

And don't forget to give me arch enemy ideas for Ketsu. I needs it.


	4. Team Discussion And The New 7

A/N: Yosh. Yo, people. First, when I say good Itachi, I mean he didn't join Akatsuki. Sorry if this upsets some of you, but that's how I'm doing this.

Second, Ketsu needs an arch enemy, people! Doesn't matter what anime, and it can even be an OC. I just need one.

...

Chapter Four: Team Discussion And And The New 7

"So, what do you all think?" Asked Hiruzen Sarutobi, replaying the events of two days ago on his crystal ball. The occupants of the room watched again, their eyes following every detail.

"I've seen the blond fight before." Said a beautiful, red eyed woman. "But I know he was never that good."

"You are correct, Kurenai." Said the Hokage. "The red-headed boy, Ketsu, has been training him." Then, one of the other people began laughing.

"Ass? His name is Ass?" The man had a beard and a cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"Asuma, don't laugh at the boy." Said Sarutobi. "After all, he did not name himself." At that point, two men entered the room, one with silver hair and a mask over his face, and one with white hair holding a wooden katana and wearing what seemed to be half a kimono.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Said the white haired man.

"We got lost on the road of life." Said the silver haired man.

"BULLSHIT!" Shouted Asuma. "Why were you really late?" The white haired man sighed, popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

"We slept in." He answered. Hiruzen sighed, a small smile on his face.

"Kakashi, Gintoki, will you two never change?" Asked the aged ninja.

"Nope." The two answered in unison, both smiling. Gintoki became serious.

"I would like to know why I was called here." Said Gintoki. "I've never taken on a team before, and I don't see what I could teach them, given my very limited Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu abilities."

"I did not call you down here for those." Said the Hokage. "I called you here for your Kenjutsu skills." Gintoki nodded, taking a seat an the ground. The Hokage continued. "Alright, so far, we have three Hidden Leaf Swordsmen, but the mist have had at least seven at a time, and we have three legendary swords left, correct?" Everybody nodded. "Kakashi, is the White Light Chakra Blade finished yet?"

"Yes, Hokage." Answered the lazy ninja.

"Good." The Hokage smiled. "I have an idea for the new team placements. I need someone to find Hayate, as well."

"Hey, Dobe! Wake up!" Shouted Sasuke, standing outside the door of the apartment that the Uzumaki brothers shared with their "Body guards." In his hand was a long, thin package with a note saying not to open it, but to gather up the Uzumaki's, the Leaf Three, and Sakura Haruno, and to lead them all to training ground 44. Naruto lazily opened the door, looking like he hadn't slept for a while.

"What do you want, Teme?" Asked the boy. "Onii-San kept me up training all night, and he's giving me the day off to rest." Sasuke didn't say a word. He just handed the blond the note, and Naruto's eyes instantly widened. "I'll go get Ketsu."

The group departed after Ketsu reassured the three women that he would be fine, and the set out to find the Leaf Three. Grimmjow and Ichigo were the easiest to find, considering they were both passed out from another "Sparring Match." Gathering them up, the group of now five began searching for Rin, but that guy sure was hard to they finally found him, he was sleeping in a garden with his head in the lap of a pretty, young blond girl named Shiemi Moriyama. After waking him up and watching Rin give the girl an almost embarrassing mushy good bye before the group departed for the Haruno home. After waiting several seconds, Sakura answered the door, but when she saw Naruto it looked like she swallowed a lemon.

"What do you want, Baka?" Asked the pinkette, obviously annoyed by the blond boys appearance. Naruto's face fell when he heard her say that.

"Hey, no need to be like that." Said Rin. He didn't really like the Haruno girl to begin with, considering how stuck up she always was. It was really annoying.

"Whatever." She said dismissively. "What do you wan- SASUKE!" She suddenly shouted after noticing the young Uchiha, whom was trying to hide in the back of the group. He sighed before standing back up.

"Sakura, we need you to come with us." He said evenly, a tic mark beginning to grow on his forehead for how much she was staring at him.

"Okay!" She said without hesitation. Sasuke, along with the other guys all sweat dropped at how easy that was.

"Okay, we're all here." Said Ketsu, standing in front of the fenced off Training Ground 44; the Forest of Death. "Now what?"

"Look, over there." Said Sakura, pointing at a bundle that was sitting under a tree. Walking over to this bundle, the group pulled out three packages, each one having a name on it. The first one went to Naruto, and under his name on the note it said: Sakabatou, or "Reverse Blade Sword." The second one went to Ketsu, and under his name, it said: Double-Edged Tsurugi, which just meant "Sword," and mtal plated boots. After that was Sakura's, and hers said: Ugetsu Kageuchi, which translated into "Ametsuki(Rain with) Shadow Strike."

"I guess we open them." Said Ketsu. Naruto nodded, unwrapping the ocject in his hand. At first, it just seemed like a regular katana, but when the blond pulled the weapon from it's sheath, it seemed as if the blade was on backwards.

"What's the point in a weapon like that?" Asked Sakura. "It can't even kill. You obviously got the short end of the stick again, baka."

"Sakura." Said Sasuke, eyeing his package.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Asked the pink haired girl, fluttering her eyelids at him.

"Shut the fuck up." He said, unwrapping his own sword. It was a tanto, with a straight blade. Pumping a small bit of Chakra into the Tanto, everyone gasped when the blade lit up with white energy. Walking over to one of the trees, Sasuke slashed at it, cutting through the wood like a knife through butter. He grinned at the possibilities.

"Ooh! My turn!" Said Sakura, grinning at what her weapon could be. Opening it, all she held was a seemingly normal umbrella. "What?!" Sakura shouted, outraged. Naruto laughed.

"Hah! At least mine cuts!" Laughed the blond by. Throwing her little fit, Sakura threw the umbrella on the ground, but froze when she saw that the umbrella actually hid a thin bladed sword. She giggled giddily when she picked up the blade.

"I suppose it's my turn for show and tell." Said Ketsu. He removed the cloth to find a strange katana that seemed to be much straighter than average, and a pair of pure black boots with metal strips nailed to the bottoms and sides. Ketsu quickly changed into the new boots to find that they were actually rather comfortable. To test them, he kicked a tree, and was pleasantly surprised to find that he coudn't even feel the impact. The size of the chunk he took out of the tree was also rather impressive.

"Look." Said Rin. "There's another note here." Indeed, there was a not pinned to another tree.

Dear Seven,

You have been chosen to take up the new duty of defending the Leaf using the unique skills and abilities that these blades grant you. Use them well.

The Hokage

P.S. You will receive instructions from three of the greatest swordsmen the leaf has to offer. Good luck.

"Looks like it ain't just the Leaf Three anymore." Said Rin, grinning happily. "Wait till Shiemi hears about this."

...

A/N: Thought this was a good place as any to stop. I just want to take this tame to thank anyone that's read this far. It means a lot to me when people read my stories.


End file.
